The Surprise
by WeAreVenom99
Summary: Fuutarou's previously unknown siblings: Kasai, Isaac, Nene and Monsuta are back from their long trips to foreign countries. Along with that, Fuutarou and Miku have finally entered a relationship. With the 4 siblings back and the other 4 sisters heartbroken, will the Nakanos finally find their happiness in these siblings?


As the sun shined on Fuutarou's face, he grunted and quickly avoided the light. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his dirty room. Clothes were strewn all over the wooden floorboards, and his books fell from the shelf onto his double bed. He yawned and stretched his limbs, letting them wake up along with him. As he threw himself forward, he stepped off of the bed and looked at his phone next to him. He grabbed it and decided that getting ready for the day would require some sort of entertainment to go alongside it. He searched through his list of music, before finally choosing a song.

"Okay." The familiar word echoed throughout his room; this song was Fuutarou's favourite to play. 'My Name Is Human' by Highly Suspect. God, he loved it. The melodic lyrics, the intense guitar and the slow but hard drumming.

Yeah, Fuutarou Uesugi had amazing music taste.

"I'm feeling the way that I'm feeling myself, fuck everyone else. Gotta remember that nobody's better than anyone else here."

The words echoed out of his phone; even he was humming the tune of the song. He got undressed as the song moved on and on. He looked at himself in the mirror and was ashamed to see what he saw. A skinny body, unbelievably pale and void of any coloration. Although he was pretty tall, there was no way anyone would consider him attractive. Well, apart from one person. But he wasn't one to give into his emotions, so he decided to steer the thought away from his head in order to protect his sanity.

"Hello, My Name Is Human. And I know who I am"

The chorus hit him like a brick, allowing him to get back to his senses and move on. He entered his dark bathroom, flicking the light on so it wasn't so hard to see anything. He gripped the knob of the shower door and gently pulled it open before getting in and switching on the shower. Warm water flowed over him, relieving him of his stress and pressure. The song coming from his phone was so loud he could just leave it on his desk next to his bed and still hear it all the way over in the bathroom. Not even the sound of the shower could drown it out. That's how strong the song was.

"Firewall, I love you. Firewall."

The singer's amazing vocals had a higher tone that juxtaposed with the heavy guitar and hard-hitting drums. That combined with the shower really helped him wake up. Now his tiredness turned to nothingness as he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel before going back to his room. As the song ended, a string of disappointment wrapped around him and made him sigh, but at least he had the rest of the day to listen to that song again and again.

He dried his flesh and headed to his wardrobe, choosing his outfit for the day. He decided to stick with a black shirt with some sort of red circular maze in the middle and grey skinny jeans. He grabbed his phone from the desk, putting it in his pocket before exiting his room to go downstairs. Of course, his dad and his sister were already awake; he could see their shadows on the floor. "Dad, what's for-"

What the fuck.

As Fuutarou stepped into the living room, shock flowed through his body slide poison. His dad and sister were in the room, along with 4 others. One of them was rather short, with short ginger hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and ripped blue trousers. Another was amazingly tall, with ridiculously long white hair and strange cyan eyes. He was wearing a large black sweater and red trousers. Another was a woman, just as tall as the first one mentioned. She had curled olive green hair that just reached her neck, if he would call it anything it would probably be an emo haircut. She had navy eyes, pink lipstick, a dark green buttoned t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. The last one was a bit taller than the second one, but oh boy was he just as threatening. He had short brown hair that was similar to his very tanned skin, burning orange eyes and a red shirt with very black trousers. Fuutarou's eyes widened as he recognised them all.

"Kasai, Isaac, Nene, Monsuta." He thought out loud, tears welling up in his eyes. "Y-You're back!"

Almost immediately, the siblings jumped onto him, capturing him in a warm and loving embrace. "Hey, Fu." Nene smiled, wrapping around him even more tightly. As they all split off from the hug, Fuutarou looked over all of them and remembered exactly what happened that led them apart.

When they were 16, all of them decided to go their separate ways and try to look after themselves in foreign countries. Kasai, the hot-headed ginger, moved to London. Isaac, the calm and collected piano player, stayed in Ireland and became a massively well-known musician. Nene, the bookish and mature one of the siblings, served the Navy. Monsuta, the quiet yet incredibly aggressive fighter, moved to Spain and fought in a professional wrestling show.

All of them were so different, yet so amazingly similar. That split hurt Fuutarou so much, he began to lose his humanity. But they're back. They're back, and he's so grateful for it.

"Guys, why'd you come back?" He asked, tears streaming from his eyes. The other 4 looked at each other before finally spilling the beans. "I had no business in Britain, so I moved back." Kasai confessed, his voice a lot deeper and somehow with a small but noticeable accent. "I'm here because I'm touring throughout Japan. I'm staying here for about a month before I start the tour, though." Isaac smiled, his warmth and happiness spreading into Fuutarou. "I hurt my leg. Really, really bad." Nene groaned, showing Fuutarou the massive scar on her thigh. "I can't serve for the Navy any longer." She added. "I just wanted to come back." Monsuta mumbled, his voice thick and deep.

Raina ran up to the 5, tears falling from her eyes. "Y-you could've sent a letter, called us, anything!" She sobbed, her cute face stained with tears. Isaac crouched, trying to grab Raina before missing and trying again. As he grabbed her and lifted her in the air, he smiled even more. "I wish I could've baby, I wish I could've. Work took me away from this family, and I'm sorry for that." He said as Raiha hugged him, rubbing her face in his shoulder and letting out more tears. Finally, she apologised and ran back to sit with their father, who was watching over them with a massive smile on his face. "Ireland did nothing for your eyes, did it?" Fuutarou chuckled, his arms crossed. "Nope, still blind." Isaac replied, his smile disappearing. Unfortunately, before they could even have a civilised conversation, they heard a knock at the door.

'Shit.' Fuutarou thought, knowing who was coming by for their daily tutoring lesson. He quickly headed to the front door, opening it. 5 girls with the same face, same body and same dumb mind immediately entered the house. One of them had short light pink hair, another had a darker shade of pink hair and ribbons in them, one of them had dark red hair and headphones, another had short orange hair with a single ribbon wrapped around it, and the last one had light red hair with two golden stars in it. No matter how different they were, the siblings agreed on one thing. They were hot. Well maybe not Isaac since he literally couldn't see them.

To their surprise, the one with the headphones jumped onto Fuutarou, causing him to crash into the ground. "I missed you!" She squealed, planting him with multiple kisses along his jaw, cheeks, forehead and finally his lips. Immediately, everyone was surprised. Even Isaac could hear them kissing. 'Fuu has a girlfriend?!' They all thought simultaneously. Although, the one thought that was different was the one that came from Monsuta's. He noticed the girl with the two ribbons in her hair close her eyes and exhale loudly, as if she was annoyed or upset. Although he was bad at communicating, he could still tell a lot of things from people's reactions. She acted like someone who had just lost something. He had plenty of theories of what she lost, and most of them were to do with Fuutarou.

After their little session, the two got off of each other and lined up with the rest of the quintuplets. "Alright guys, these are the girls I am tutoring. Ichika, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba and Itsuki Nakano." He introduced them. They were shocked and found it funny that their cowardly, emotionless brother found himself with a harem of amazingly cute girls, and even scored a relationship with one of them. It was amazing to see just how much their little brother had matured and evolved. Not surprisingly, the Miku girl stranded next to Fuutarou, hugging his arm.

"Girls, these are my siblings. Isaac, Monsuta, Nene and Kasai ." Fuutarou introduced the rest of the family. They had shocked faces, a bit like the Uesugis did. "Nice to meet you!" Ichika reached her hand out, to which Isaac took it and returned a smile that made her feel slightly less tense. "Hi." Nino grunted, not making any eye contact with Monsuta. "Hey." He replied, still looking at her. Surprisingly, he wasn't like the others at all. He wasn't friendly, nice or anything in between. He was like her, which Nino found incredibly surprising. "Hello, Kasai! I'm Yotsuba." The girl smiled, her happiness infecting his unhappy demeanour. "As I heard. Nice to meet you." Kasai replied, shaking her hand. "Oh, u-uh, sorry." She quietly replied, realising her mistake. "Nice to meet you, Itsuki Nakano." Nene exclaimed, taking Itsuki's hand and cupping it with her other one. "Oh, n-nice to meet you Nene!" She replied, warmth touching her cheeks. 'Her hand is warm..' She thought to herself before erasing the thought from her mind.

For some reason, Fuutarou was surprised they were all so friendly. Well, apart from Monsuta and Nino of course. He liked the idea of both families hanging out with each other. Maybe, the girls could finally get over him. That thought caused a string of guilt to replace the happiness. But he seriously wished for them to find their lover and have their happiness. And since it was summer break, they had plenty of time to experiment.

As Miku gripped his arm, looking at him with loving eyes, he had a feeling this summer was going to be good for the whole family.


End file.
